Last Letter
by ohemg33kellz
Summary: this was based off another manga DON"T OWN THE PLOT PLEASE READ! SASUXSAKU but tragedy but sweet!


_**Well this one shot is based from a one shot of a manga called last letter, so I thought I would use sasuxsaku as the couple. Hope you enjoy it. Flames are welcome. **__****_

Sasuke's Pov

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It's the year of 2015. I have finally come back to this very nostalgic place. I stand before a house that is old, worn out, and will be demolished this year. As I walk through the hallways to the one room that is still, to this day engraved in my memory, SHE pops into my mind. I wearily sink into the single chair in the abandoned room, the only piece of furniture. I slowly lift my hand with the letter and look at it with resolute eyes, determined to open it here. 

It has been 20 years, since HER death, that I have finally decided to come back to our hometown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I remember all the memories we made during our childhood, how we played in the meadows, with flowers of many colors surrounding the most beautiful flower of all, Sakura. We were the best of friends, went to school together since five years old. We thought that we would always stay together creating more memories in life.

Our dream was shattered when Sakura's mother left her and her father. It was then, I noticed that our relationship became more distanced. She barely went to school and was always cooped up in her dark room. I still came over to check on her, one could say that I was worried. She began to glow again like when she was a child when I came to visit her outside her window. 

Then one day I decided to ask her to come outside, so she could come out of that dreary house. We ended up at one of our childhood meeting spots. We sat there for a good while before I realized how sad her eyes appeared. My first impulsive move happened without thought when my lips connected with hers. She responded, and as we parted she smiled one of most angelic smiles that has ever been shown upon me. She then said she had to return home because her father would be returning soon. 

Few weeks later, after her father left, I was sitting in her room. After that incident we had been more friendly, but nothing intimate. Over that time I realized my desires for her were being fueled by her mere presence. I couldn't believe that I might be in love with her. She was just sitting there reading a book that she's had in her hand for awhile. I asked her what was so interesting about it, and she replied how the author, a woman, had written a letter to her beloved with a 4-leaf clover enclosed, the clover symbolized her wish for his happiness. It was then I just said, out of the blue, "Sakura, I think my heart has been captured by you." She just smiled and came up to me and whispered, "my heart has already belonged to you." With emotions flowing out of our rims, we quickly consummated our relationship under the stars who were our witnesses. 

After that night, we were always seen whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. Probably due to my ignorance, blinded by my love, I didn't see the bruises inflicted on my angel. It was one night I decided to tell her of my moving to Tokyo for university. Both of us graduating high school this year. I hoped she would have told me that she wish that I didn't have to go, but instead she just smiled and kissed me, no tears at all. As I look back iu regret that I couldn't see the gaping hole in her heart that was created by my leaving.

It wasn't until after I moved to Tokyo, that my phone rang a few days later. I unaware of the devastating news it held. My mother told me that Sakura had died with her neurotic father over her body. My mother pitied Sakura, who knew of her father's unstable condition. Her funeral was being held the next day, but I couldn't bring my broken self to my hometown. I was a coward who couldn't face reality.

So here I sit, 20 years later, sitting in the room of nothing but sweet memories. I have finally come back to face the truth, my beloved. I open the letter that was sent by my mother who said was found in Sakura's room. I haven't opened it until now. As I open it, a crumbled 4-leaf clover falls out and on the letter is written "To wish happiness and love. I love you. I wanted to be together with you. Sakura." I cried, mumbling over and over, " I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sakura." It felt like she was there in that room telling me, "It's ok Sasuke, I love you, thank you for everything." I cried realizing that death could never break our love for each other. If I could ever see her again, I will tell her "I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hope you enjoyed my fanfic, I know sappy and yadda yadda, but I thought it would be nice if something like this was written for this couple. O well, don't hate me you non-sasuxsaku fans. Thanks again for reading it. REVIEWS PLEASE! TELL ME IF YOU HATED IT OR LOVED IT! I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR ALL!**_


End file.
